I love you, Mr Handsome
by Hyouton Inuki
Summary: Oda Sakunosuke là một cảnh sát bình thường với cuộc sống bình thường (hoặc ít nhất anh tự huyễn hoặc mình như thế) nhưng sự bình thường ấy đã bị đảo lộn từ ngày Dazai Osamu xuất hiện. "Này anh chàng đẹp trai, chúng ta có thể vui vẻ một chút cùng nhau không?" Aka câu chuyện về một kẻ rắc thính điêu luyện và một kẻ né thính thần sầu. Modern AU, no ability
1. Nếu thích em thì anh hãy nói wo ai nì

**Disclaimer:** các nhân vật trong fic này thuộc sở hữu của Asagiri Kafka và Harukawa Sango

**Title:** I love you, Mr. Handsome

**Warnings:** sến, bựa, maybe OOC, typical silly Dazai, cop/criminal AU, no ability

Viết lại prompt hưởng ứng Odazai week trên tinh thần tự sướng và tự cung tự cấp

**Summary:**

Oda Sakunosuke là một người bình thường. Anh có một căn hộ nho nhỏ, một công việc trong sở cảnh sát với mức lương trung bình, một con chó bự chảng và vài người bạn thân thiết để tạt qua quán rượu làm vài ba li mỗi tuần.

Đúng vậy, anh chỉ là một người bình thường (hoặc ít nhất anh tự huyễn hoặc mình như thế) nhưng cuộc sống bình thường ấy đã bị đảo lộn từ ngày Dazai Osamu xuất hiện.

"Này anh chàng đẹp trai, chúng ta có thể vui vẻ một chút cùng nhau không?"

* * *

**Chương 1: "Nếu thích em thì anh hãy nói wo ai nì"**

Oda Sakunosuke không tự nhận mình là một cảnh sát yêu nghề. Trên thực tế, tính chất công việc đòi hỏi thường xuyên tiếp xúc với mặt tối của xã hội cũng như những chuyến phục kích tội phạm lúc nửa đêm và không ít phi vụ oái oăm đã khiến anh nhiều lần nghi ngờ độ sáng suốt của bản thân mình. Nhưng riêng CHUYỆN NÀY là lần đầu.

\- Này anh cảnh sát ơi, trong hai mươi hai năm ngắn ngủi trên thế gian mục ruỗng này, tôi đã đi rất nhiều nơi, gặp rất nhiều người, nhưng dù vậy, đây là lần đầu tiên tôi bắt gặp một vẻ đẹp tuyệt mĩ đến thế.

Vận may đã run rủi cho đôi ta hội ngộ, tôi có cảm giác rằng nếu bỏ qua cơ hội này, tôi sẽ hối tiếc cả đời. Vậy nên anh chàng đẹp trai, chúng ta có thể vui vẻ một chút cùng nhau không?

Oda chớp chớp mắt, khuôn mặt không chút biểu cảm. Tự thuở cha sinh mẹ đẻ đến giờ, đây là lần đầu tiên anh nghe được lời tỏ tình (hay gạ tình?) sến sẩm đến vậy. Phải chăng những đêm thức trắng điều tra hiện trường và ế kinh niên đã khiến anh bị ảo giác? Thế nhưng trước mặt anh vẫn là khuôn mặt trẻ măng với mái tóc nâu và nụ cười tinh nghịch của một gã thanh niên quấn đầy băng gạc bên dưới lớp áo vest dài. Bàn tay bị còng vẫn đưa lên nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn gò má viên cảnh sát. Đôi mắt nâu sẫm xoáy thẳng vào Oda như muốn nhìn thấu tận tâm can. Bất giác, anh cảm thấy chút rùng mình.

\- Cám ơn vì lời khen - Oda đáp - Nhưng tôi nghĩ cậu hơi điên khùng.

\- "Hơi khùng" thôi sao? - Thanh niên mở to đôi mắt vẻ ngạc nhiên - Vậy nghĩa là tôi vẫn có cơ hội phải không?

* * *

Mọi chuyện bắt đầu hết sức bình thường. Bấy lâu nay khu nhà máy bỏ hoang phía tây thành phố, chỗ tiếp giáp với trạm trung chuyển bến tàu cũ vẫn là nơi đám buôn hàng trắng lộng hoành. Sở cảnh sát nhòm ngó nơi này lâu lắm rồi nhưng vẫn chưa triệt hạ được. Tới gần đây, nghe đâu cậu quý tử của quan to nào đấy phê pha tới nỗi suýt mất mạng nên ông quan to ấy mới gây sức ép lên phía cảnh sát buộc phải tìm cách phá đường dây.

Lệnh trên đã ban, cấp dưới phải thi hành. Sau hơn một tháng chầu chực ăn bờ ngủ bụi, đội đặc nhiệm đã úp sọt thành công hơn bốn chục đối tượng, không bỏ sót đứa nào. Oda thuộc đội số năm, trong lực lượng nòng cốt thi hành nhiệm vụ ngày hôm ấy. Phải mỗi tội nhọ nồi, lớ ngớ thế nào lại đụng phải ông trời đánh bị còng tay rồi vẫn sấn lại tán tỉnh cho bằng được. Thế là trong khi các đồng nghiệp còn bận áp tải đám con buôn vào xe thì Oda mắc kẹt với nghi phạm.

\- Vậy nghĩa là tôi vẫn có cơ hội phải không?

Gã tóc nâu áp sát vào người Oda, đôi tay bị còng vẫn tiếp tục sờ soạng xuống dưới.

\- Rất tiếc là không. - Đã định thần lại sau cú sốc, Oda đẩy người, lách khỏi vòng tay của gã tóc nâu rồi giải hắn đi.

\- Neeèè, vậy ít nhất có thể cho tôi biết tên của anh chứ?

Hắn vùng vằng nói với giọng ăn vạ, dù vậy vẫn ngoan ngoãn bước theo. Thật sự Oda nghĩ chẳng có lí do gì để cho hắn biết cả, chưa kể việc thành viên đội đặc nhiệm không nên để lộ danh tính cho tội phạm thì cuộc trò chuyện nãy giờ với tóc nâu có vẻ cũng có phần sai trái.

\- E là không.

Nửa phút sau, hai người đã đứng phía sau xe hộ tống. Gã tóc nâu cau mày nhìn Oda thở dài vẻ luyến tiếc, rồi bất thần hôn nhẹ một cái lên má, mỉm cười nói:

\- Lần này tôi sẽ tự an phận với điều này. Nhưng nhất định tôi sẽ biến anh thành của mình đấy, anh chàng đẹp trai ạ.

Và rồi gã nháy mắt, bước lên xe.

* * *

\- Này các cậu nghe tin gì chưa? Oda-san bị Dazai Osamu sàm sỡ đấy!

\- Gì? Đừng bảo là "Dazai đó" đấy nhé?

\- Thật đấy, tận mắt tôi trông thấy mà.

Văn phòng sở cảnh sát bỗng dưng biến thành hội buôn dưa nhỏ về sự kiện "chấn động" vừa rồi. Bản thân Oda hơi sốc một chút nhưng làm cảnh sát được ít năm cũng đã làm quen với đủ loại tội phạm bất thường nên chẳng suy nghĩ gì nhiều. Anh chỉ nghĩ đơn giản rằng gã tóc nâu đã hít cần trước khi bị bắt nên mới cư xử bất thường như vậy. Và rồi đùng một phát, hóa ra gã tóc nâu mặt non choẹt, quấn đầy băng đó chính là Dazai Osamu, một trong những tên trùm tài phiệt nổi tiếng ở vùng này, tuy còn trẻ nhưng đã nắm trong tay quyền lực đáng kể chi phối nền kinh tế.

Dazai làm gì ở chỗ đám con buôn hàng trắng và con nghiện tụ tập là điều khó giải thích. Nhưng chẳng có bằng chứng gì buộc tội, kết quả xét nghiệm cũng âm tính với các loại ma túy, vậy nên vài tiếng sau, hắn được thả.

\- Vâng xin lỗi ngài. Chuyện này chỉ là hiểu lầm không đáng có thôi ạ. - Trưởng ban điều tra nở điệu cười rất công nghiệp, hạ mình xin lỗi - Mong ngài đừng để bụng.

Dazai nâng tách trà lên, nhìn những gợn sóng li ti bắt đầu hình thành mỉm cười đáp: - Không có gì, một phần cũng là lỗi của tôi khi đột nhiên xuất hiện ở đấy. Vụ này vốn có thể kết thúc êm đẹp nhưng không ngờ lại có vài sự cố bất ngờ đích thân tôi phải giải quyết. Về chuyện này tôi sẽ cho người liên lạc lại sau. Còn bây giờ tôi thật chỉ muốn về nhà đánh một giấc.

\- Vâng, ngài đi cẩn thận.

Dazai đặt tách trà xuống, không đụng lấy một giọt, đủng đỉnh từng bước ra khỏi văn phòng. Ra đến ngưỡng cửa, viên cảnh sát trưởng còn chưa kịp thở phào thì hắn đã ngoảnh lại nói thêm một câu:

\- À còn về gã tóc đỏ trong đội đặc nhiệm hôm nay đã bắt tôi ấy, đừng làm gì hết. Anh ta là phần của tôi.

Rồi hắn cười, xoa xoa hai bàn tay vào nhau vẻ phấn khích.

\- A, tôi không thể đợi được đến lúc khiến Odasaku phải oằn mình rên rỉ đâu!

hết phân đoạn 1

* * *

Vì sự nghiệp HE, Dazai trong truyện này sẽ bớt u ám hơn nguyên tác một chút.


	2. À mà đó có phải là yêu không?

**Chương 2: "À mà đó có phải là yêu không? Mà sao vắng anh thì buồn, ố ồ."**

**Note: **Trong nguyên tác, có vẻ Dazai hoặc Ango là người đặt cho Oda cái tên "Odasaku", nhưng trong AU này thì cứ coi như là do Ango đặt đi

* * *

Phi vụ triệt hạ đường dây buôn ma túy thành công được đưa tin trang nhất trên khắp các báo, nhanh chóng trở thành tâm điểm thu hút sự chú ý. Tuy nhiên các nhân viên của sở cảnh sát chẳng có thì giờ để ăn mừng khi mà tiếp sau đó là chuỗi ngày ngập đầu trong giấy tờ, hoàn tất hồ sơ để có thể xử lí đám phạm nhân. Bằng một phép màu vi diệu nào đấy, cái tên Dazai Osamu không hề xuất hiện trong bất cứ bản báo cáo nào. Chẳng ai lấy làm ngạc nhiên. Thế giới này là nơi mà tiền bạc đồng nghĩa với quyền lực, và Dazai thực sự là một kẻ đáng gờm, bất chấp tuổi tác và vẻ ngoài vô hại.

* * *

Buổi sáng của Oda Sakunosuke bắt đầu từ lúc 6 giờ sáng. Ngủ dậy, làm vệ sinh cá nhân, làm hộp cơm cho bữa trưa, cho người ăn, cho chó ăn, sau đó chuẩn bị đồ đạc đến trụ sở làm việc. Công việc thì thay đổi ngẫu hứng tùy từng thời điểm. Về cơ bản là điều tra, thu thập thông tin và xử lí hiện trường, nhưng khi cần thì cũng được điều động tham gia vào các chuyên án lớn. Nói cách khác thì tuy thuộc sở cảnh sát thành phố nhưng đội của Oda cũng không khác chân chạy vặt cho các sếp là mấy. Chẳng ai lấy làm phiền cho lắm, nói cho cùng thì độ tuổi trung bình và bề dày kinh nghiệm của đội này cũng không phải là đáng kể, và cũng không ai muốn nhận lấy một cục xương khó nhằn.

Nói về "cục xương khó nhằn" thì...

\- Trước cửa văn phòng chúng ta lại có tên trời đánh nào đấy thắt dây tự tử. Vụ này là của anh đấy Oda-san. Chúng tôi không giúp anh đâu.

Đó không phải là cách hay ho để bắt đầu ngày mới, nhưng kẻ đang thắt dây buộc vào thanh xà ngang trên lối đi, gọi tên Dazai Osamu, lại vẫy tay nở một nụ cười tươi rói với viên cảnh sát tóc đỏ vừa mới đến mà liến thoắng:

\- Chào Odasaku ~ Hôm nay trời đẹp quá nên tôi muốn thử nghiệm một phương pháp tự tử mới, gọi là "dùng cọng bún thắt cổ". Hẳn là anh cũng từng nghe tới rồi nhỉ?

Oda nhướn mày, nhìn từ gã "trời đánh" sang sợi dây dài dài màu trắng ngà đang đung đưa trước mặt.

\- Đừng gọi tôi là Odasaku. - Anh bước lại gần, sờ nắn sợi dây vẻ đầy nghi hoặc, thực sự thì xưa nay anh đã thấy đủ chuyện kì quái nhưng vụ này thì...

\- Mấy người xung quanh toàn gọi anh như thế mà! Sao tôi lại không thể chứ?!

Và rồi gã bắt đầu luyên thuyên kể lại quá trình nghiên cứu sách vở của mình để tạo ra sợi bún chắc như dây thừng trong khi Oda đứng nghe đầy chăm chú, thỉnh thoảng gật gù đáp lại vẻ đồng tình khiến ai nấy đi qua đều ái ngại. Sự thật thì đây còn chẳng phải lần đầu. Kể từ sau phi vụ triệt hạ đường dây ma túy hai tuần trước, người ta bắt đầu thấy Dazai lượn lờ quanh sở cảnh sát, hay chính xác hơn là văn phòng đội số năm, tìm kiếm tên sĩ quan tóc đỏ "đẹp trai" hôm nọ để làm phiền.

\- Có điều này tôi không hiểu, Dazai-san. Nếu cậu thực sự muốn tự tử thì hãy kiếm một góc khuất hẻo lánh nào đó, sao cứ mất công đến tận đây làm gì?

Gã tóc nâu nghiêng đầu hướng về phía Oda mà càu nhàu: - Nếu có thể thì tôi muốn tự tử đôi cùng anh, nhưng anh đã từ chối thẳng thừng ngay từ đầu nên tôi nghĩ rằng ít nhất có thể thấy khuôn mặt đẹp trai của anh trước khi từ bỏ thế giới này thì tôi cũng mãn nguyện.

Phía bên trong văn phòng bỗng vang lên nhiều tiếng thở dài ngao ngán của những con người bất đắc dĩ phải chứng kiến khung cảnh sến súa kinh dị giữa ông trùm trẻ tuổi và đội phó của họ. Thế nhưng Oda mặt không biến sắc bình thản đáp lại:

\- Tôi có lời khuyên chân thành này: cậu muốn chết đẹp đúng không? Vậy thì từ bỏ chuyện treo cổ đi. Tôi từng học qua một chút về pháp y và chưa từng thấy cái xác nào chết vì treo cổ mà đẹp hết. Vả lại tự tử ngay chỗ cảnh sát làm việc là điều không tưởng.

Oda định nói nữa nhưng nhìn ánh mắt long lanh của thanh niên tóc nâu thì anh bỗng chột dạ, hiển nhiên là có điều gì không đúng ở đây rồi.

\- Odasaku, nếu vậy anh có thể giới thiệu cho tôi vài phương pháp "chết đẹp" không?

Sau khi mất thêm khoảng chục phút để giải thích cho Dazai hiểu rằng: không, anh hoàn toàn không có ý định làm điều đó và xin lỗi, anh còn công việc để làm chứ không rảnh để tán gẫu thì cuối cùng Dazai cũng chịu lượn đi (có vẻ vì công việc đột xuất chứ không phải vì thực sự nghe lời anh nói). Trước khi đi, Dazai còn không quên đặt ra lịch cho buổi-gặp-mặt tiếp theo mà không cần biết người kia có đồng ý hay không.

Tất cả các thành viên của đội điều tra số năm đều ngầm đồng ý rằng đội phó Oda có sự kiên nhẫn và lòng khoan dung của bậc thánh nhân. Xưa nay họ vẫn biết anh là người hiền lành nhưng thường xuyên đối phó với những trò dở hơi của Dazai mà không phát điên, không nổi giận là một đẳng cấp khác. Khi được hỏi về chuyện này thì Oda chỉ nhún vai:

\- Cậu ta thú vị đấy chứ?

Lịch làm việc của cảnh sát vô cùng bất thường. Cứ dăm hôm, Oda lại rời cơ quan cùng đồng nghiệp để làm nhiệm vụ. Trùng hợp là những ngày đó Dazai cũng chả buồn xuất hiện ở trụ sở cảnh sát. Không ai kể lại chuyện này với Oda cả, bởi vì chuyện này "creepy vl".

* * *

Oda có một người bạn tên là Sakaguchi Ango. Người này thông minh, kín tiếng, nhìn hiền lành đụt đụt nhưng thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện như ma. Chẳng ai rõ anh ta làm nghề gì, cũng chẳng biết anh ta chui từ đâu xuất hiện nhưng các đồng nghiệp của Oda không ít lần thấy gã thực hiện các giao dịch mờ ám.

Kì thực thì Sakaguchi Ango đơn giản là bạn từ thuở nhỏ của viên cảnh sát, gã làm việc cho công ti môi giới việc làm nhiều năm nay. Tính chất công việc đã rèn luyện cho gã khả năng nhìn người vô cùng nhạy bén. Ví dụ như hôm nọ, gã đi giao dịch với đối tác về, vừa hay gặp bạn mình đang đi siêu thị, thế là dừng lại hỏi thăm. Tuy nhiên mới trao đổi vài ba câu thân tình thì đã cảm thấy bị theo dõi, gã hoang mang đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh thì phát hiện một mái đầu nâu nâu núp lùm sau chậu cây cảnh ven đường cách đấy cả trăm mét.

\- Này Odasaku-san, quan hệ của anh với Dazai Osamu là thế nào vậy?

\- Hả? À, cậu có thể nói rằng cậu ấy là người quen của tôi.

Anh trả lời bằng chất giọng đều đều quen thuộc, nhưng trong lòng có chút hoang mang bởi kì thực sao Ango lại biết rằng anh có... quen với người này chứ.

Như đọc được vẻ hoang mang trong đôi mắt của bạn mình, Ango nghiêng đầu, hất hàm về phía xa xa, nơi kẻ vừa được nhắc đến đang nặn ra nụ cười công nghiệp, ưỡn ngực thong thả tiến lại gần như thể mình không hề làm chuyện gì mất mặt vài giây trước.

\- Chào Odasaku, mấy hôm rồi không thấy anh đâu làm tôi buồn quá. - Hắn vừa nói vừa đặt tay lên ngực làm ra vẻ đau xót. - Thậm chí tôi còn không thể gọi điện cho anh được nữa.

Ango chuyển mục tiêu từ gã tóc nâu sang nhìn Oda với vẻ nghi hoặc, nhưng Oda chỉ chớp mắt.

\- Tôi không nhớ đã cho cậu số liên lạc khi nào. Mà đương nhiên tôi cũng không thể đem điện thoại cá nhân theo khi làm nhiệm vụ quan trọng được. Nhân tiện, đây là bạn của tôi, Ango.

\- Hân hạnh gặp mặt, đã nghe nhiều về cậu.

\- Tôi cũng vậy. - Dazai mỉm cười đáp lại, nhìn Ango khắp một lượt từ trên xuống dưới. - Dù tất nhiên là tôi chưa nghe gì về anh, nhưng từ nay hãy làm bạn với tôi nhé. Mà này Odasaku, tuần trước tôi đã lưu số của tôi vào máy của anh đấy.

Đến lúc này thì gã tóc đỏ mới chột dạ, lục túi lấy điện thoại ra xem. Ango nhìn Oda vẻ nghi ngờ, trên đời này có thể loại người quen nào có thể lén lấy đồ của một cảnh sát như Oda mà không bị phát hiện chứ? Và nhắc đến chuyện này, anh bạn của gã là một người với giác quan hết sức nhạy bén, làm sao anh ta có thể bất cẩn đến mức không phát hiện ra có kẻ theo dõi mình? _Hay là..._

Trong thoáng chốc, Ango chạm vào đôi mắt của Dazai, ánh mắt lạnh lùng bí hiểm có gì đấy khiến người ta muốn sởn gai ốc. Nhưng cũng rất nhanh sau đó, gã tóc nâu chuyển sang nhìn Oda và dẩu môi như một đứa trẻ đang ăn vạ.

\- Dazai, có chuyện gì không vui sao?

\- Không, chỉ là tôi đang chết trong lòng một ít mà thôi.

_...cách nói chuyện thân mật như thế, có lẽ là Odasaku đã quen với sự hiện diện của Dazai nên không phát hiện mình bị hắn theo dõi chăng?_ Ango hoang mang tự đặt giả thuyết trong đầu. Dazai Osamu, dù chỉ là cái tên mới nổi trong những năm gần đây nhưng gã đã nghe nhiều chuyện không hay về người này... Ango linh cảm một cơn đau đầu sắp ập đến với mình.

hết phân đoạn 2


	3. Từ lâu anh chỉ xem chúng ta như đôi bạn

**Chương 3: "Từ lâu anh chỉ xem chúng ta như đôi bạn thân..."**

(a.k.a câu chuyện bạn bè như cái quần què)

* * *

Dazai Osamu là thiên tài, kẻ chỉ cần mở miệng là phun châu nhả ngọc những lời hoa mĩ như bản năng tồn tại. Hắn nói dối không chớp mắt, tự bao bọc bản thân bằng lớp giáp phòng thủ vô hình không thể nào chọc thủng. Lời nói là công cụ giao tiếp hữu hiệu của nhân loại, cũng là công cụ thể hiện bản thân, đồng thời là phương tiện để lừa gạt. Tự một lúc nào đó Dazai không còn nhớ rõ, những lời hắn thốt ra đã là một đám sương mù xám xịt tầng tầng lớp lớp chất chồng lên nhau, không thể phân biệt được sự thật và dối trá.

Nói cho cùng, thứ gọi là "sự thật" chỉ là thứ con người vin vào đó để biện hộ cho bản thân mình mà thôi.

Sinh ra là thiên tài cũng là một nỗi bất hạnh. Dù có ngôn ngữ để thể hiện bản thân thì bên trong mỗi người vẫn luôn tồn tại khoảng trống cô độc không thể nào xóa bỏ. Với thiên tài, điều đó còn tồi tệ hơn rất nhiều khi những suy nghĩ của người bình thường không thể nào bắt kịp bọn chúng. Thế giới này thật buồn chán. Dazai không chấp nhận cuốn theo dòng chảy của thứ gọi là "bình thường". Hắn làm bất cứ điều gì hắn muốn, bất cứ điều gì thú vị, bất kể điên rồ đến bao nhiêu.

Có những lúc Dazai tự hỏi mình: tại sao hắn lại cố gắng theo đuổi Oda đến thế? Ừ thì anh ta đẹp trai, thú vị, biết lắng nghe, có tài năng nhưng về cơ bản khi đặt trên tiêu chuẩn của nhân loại thì anh ta vẫn là chỉ là một người "bình thường" không quá nổi trội. Thế nhưng Dazai lại chưa từng nghĩ Oda là kẻ bình thường.

Ban đầu thì mọi chuyện chỉ là sự điên rồ nhất thời và trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên mà hắn xuất hiện ở hiện trường. Rốt cuộc gặp anh cảnh sát đẹp trai quá nên không lo kiếm đường rút mà ngứa nghề tìm cách tán tỉnh. Hắn không tin vào tiếng sét ái tình, chỉ là cái ý nghĩ lên giường với một nam nhân đẹp trai khỏe mạnh với còng và dây xích khiến hắn bị hưng phấn. (Thiên tài cũng là con người với dục vọng tầm thường thôi, hắn tự biện hộ trong đầu). Thứ gì càng khó sở hữu thì con người lại càng khao khát. Vấn đề là...

\- Tại sao cưa mãi đéo đổ chứ?

Dazai vò đầu bứt tóc gào lên một cách đầy oán hận.

Phía bên kia của văn phòng làm việc, một phụ nữ xinh đẹp với mái tóc đỏ búi cao trong chiếc kimono truyền thống khẽ thở dài nhấp một ngụm trà.

\- Thật hiếm khi thấy cậu phản ứng như vậy. Rốt cuộc là kẻ xấu số nào đã lọt vào mắt xanh của cậu?

Dazai lập tức quay lại càu nhàu với người vừa lên tiếng. Về cơ bản thì ngoài sở thích tự tử ra, hắn có điểm gì không tốt đâu cơ chứ?

Người phụ nữ này là Kouyou Ozaki, vừa là đối tác làm ăn vừa có quan hệ thân thiết với chỗ Dazai, đôi khi cũng là bạn tâm tình, hay đúng hơn là người để hắn than thở về những thứ nhảm nhí và vớ vẩn. Hôm nay Kouyou đến để mở lời đề xuất một vụ làm ăn mới, không ngờ đụng trúng lúc thiên tài đang lên cơn nên cũng phải ngồi xuống nghe hắn kể lể.

\- Dazai này, nếu cậu chịu bỏ thói bạ đâu cũng rủ người ta tự tử đôi thì đã chả đến nông nỗi như vậy.

\- Chị toàn nghĩ xấu về tôi thôi. Hôm ấy tôi chỉ dụ anh ta lên giường thôi mà.

\- Tốt, có tiến bộ.

Kouyou chỉ đáp gọn lỏn như thế. Nếu là một người khác, chắc chị đã sặc hết nước trà lên mũi rồi, nhưng không, chị còn lạ gì tính nết của gã điên này nữa. Hồi xưa thật là xưa ấy, hắn từng quỳ xuống ngay giữa hội nghị đầy đủ quan khách mà gạ gẫm chị đi tự tử đôi cùng hắn. Hội nghị hôm ấy ở tầm quy mô quốc tế, mời đủ các thành phần tai to mặt lớn khắp bốn phương, lại đầy cánh săn ảnh và báo chí, buộc phải duy trì tôn nghiêm trật tự nên chị đành dằn lòng nín nhịn, chỉ lẳng hắn bay một phát va vào tường ngất xỉu. Từ đấy Dazai cũng chẳng bao giờ (dám) rủ chị đi tự tử nữa.

\- Thế rốt cuộc anh ta là người thế nào?

\- Anh ấy đẹp trai cực kì luôn! Lại còn hiền lành, kiên nhẫn, dịu dàng, chả bao giờ nổi nóng hết! Giá mà được gặp Odasaku sớm hơn thì tốt biết mấy.

Thế rồi Dazai nhắm mắt lại, miệng vẫn cười toe, lắc lắc cái đầu như một đứa con nít, tâm hồn đã bay đến thế giới mộng mơ nào đó.

\- Cậu mê trai quá rồi. - Kouyou lầm bầm, đặt tách trà đã vơi nửa xuống chiếc bàn gỗ được chạm trổ những đường nét tinh xảo. - Nếu đã thích người ta đến vậy, sao không nói thẳng ra đi?

Gã tóc nâu lập tức xụ mặt xuống: - Tôi nói rồi, nhưng chả ích gì hết.

Tuần trước Oda có việc đi công tác dài ngày, đến hôm về cũng bận túi bụi nên Dazai mới lén bám theo tính làm gã cảnh sát bất ngờ, thế nhưng lại bị một gã ất ơ tên là Sakaguchi Ango phát hiện. Sau đó thì Oda kéo cả hai vào quán rượu ven đường, uống vài chén gọi là "để làm quen". Kì thực thì quen biết Oda cũng được một thời gian rồi mà lần đầu được anh chàng mời đi đâu đó thì lại có kẻ thứ ba ngáng đường nên Dazai ngứa mắt lắm. Thế là hôm đó, hắn mới sấn lại khoác vai bá cổ, tìm cách đụng chạm vào gã cảnh sát một cách thật "tình cờ" và thân mật. Sakaguchi Ango không phải kẻ ngốc, nhưng hắn cũng e dè hỏi lại Dazai một cách bâng quơ:

\- Dazai-kun thấy Odasaku thế nào?

\- A~ Dazai nhoài người sang ghế bên cạnh, khoác tay gã tóc đỏ rồi cọ cọ má vào người gã mà đáp: - Odasaku không chỉ đẹp trai mà còn rất đáng yêu và dịu dàng nữa. Tôi thích anh lắm, cưng ạ ~

Nói rồi, Dazai rướn người lên tính hôn một cái nhưng Oda quay mặt sang phía quầy bar khiến nụ hôn trượt lên má.

\- Cám ơn vì lời khen - Oda đáp lại, mặt hơi đỏ ửng lên - ...Dazai cũng rất thú vị.

Gã tóc nâu mơ màng cảm thấy cả trăm con bươm bướm đang bung xòe trong bụng. Nhưng hạnh phúc chưa được bao lâu thì Oda nói tiếp:

\- Tôi rất vui vì được làm bạn với cậu.

Sau đó thì hắn uống xỉn quắc cần câu, khi tỉnh lại thì đã được nhóm vệ sĩ đưa về dinh thự rồi.

Nghe Dazai kể lại chuyện, Kouyou chỉ chép miệng nói:

\- Tiếp tục cố gắng đi.

* * *

Dazai không từ bỏ. Thứ gì hắn đã muốn thì nhất định phải có được, huống hồ giữa thế gian nhàm chán này vốn chẳng nhiều thứ khiến hắn phải bận tâm. Tình cảm con người không phải thứ có thể dễ dàng thao túng nhưng cũng chẳng phải là không thể. Nếu muốn thì hắn lúc nào cũng có thể cho người đánh thuốc mê rồi bắt cóc gã tóc đỏ về, hoặc là lén cho anh ta ít liều thuốc kích dục mà hành sự. Dazai quả thực đã dăm ba lần nghĩ đến chuyện đó trong đầu nhưng rồi lại gạt đi bởi vì: không, hắn là một kẻ xấu xa nhưng không hèn hạ, bỉ ổi đến thế. Phương pháp này quá mọi rợ và thiếu tao nhã.

Hắn cũng có thể thao túng cho Oda bị đuổi việc, tán gia bại sản, thiêu rụi căn hộ của anh ta rồi đường đường chính chính hốt anh ta về làm nuôi- *ho* sắp xếp cho anh ta làm công việc gì đó bên cạnh. Fyodor Dostoevski, ông trùm của phương Bắc xa xôi khuyên nhủ hắn thế. Ý tưởng có vẻ thuyết phục, nhưng Oda chắc chắn sẽ không vui, và nếu anh ta phát hiện sự thật thì rắc rối lắm, vậy nên Dazai sẽ chỉ dùng cách này nếu là giải pháp cuối cùng... Nhưng thực sự thì từ lúc nào mà hắn quan tâm đến người khác đến thế?

Khi ngẫm lại thì đúng là lúc đầu hắn chỉ tiếp cận gã cảnh sát để tìm cách vui vẻ với anh ta thôi. Nhưng càng gần gũi với Oda bao nhiêu thì hắn lại càng thấy mình xuống cấp bấy nhiêu. Hắn cho người bám theo quan sát mọi hành động của gã tóc đỏ, đào bới hồ sơ giấy tờ, nguồn gốc mấy đời tổ tông nhà anh ta, lí lịch những người bên cạnh và nếu không phải vì con chó bự chảng ở nhà Oda thì hẳn Dazai đã tìm cách đột nhập vào (như một stalker thứ thiệt). Hắn nhận ra mình đã lậm anh chàng tóc đỏ quá rồi. Thế nên một ngày đẹp trời, hắn bấm số gọi cho anh bạn mới quen:

"Nè Ango~ Chúng ta có thể nói chuyện một lát không?"

"Dazai-kun, tôi đã bảo là tôi cực kì hài lòng với công việc hiện tại của mình và hoàn toàn không có ý định làm việc cho cậu! Giờ nếu cậu không phiền thì tôi-"

Dazai cắt ngang màn độc thoại của Ango: "Tôi có chuyện muốn bàn về Odasaku."

* * *

Sakaguchi Ango, hai mươi sáu tuổi, nhân viên trung tâm môi giới việc làm, đang thấy mình ở trong tình trạng tiến thoái lưỡng nan. Mười phút trước, Ango nhận được cú điện thoại bất ngờ và khi chưa kịp từ chối thì một chiếc xe ô tô đã đỗ xịch ngay trước nơi làm việc và hai gã thanh niên vai u thịt bắp mặc comple bước ra, khuôn mặt đầy hình sự. Và thế là Ango thấy mình ngồi trong một nhà hàng sang trọng nằm ven ngoại ô, nhìn ra khung cảnh thiên nhiên tươi đẹp và thơ mộng mà lại chẳng thể tận hưởng khí trời. Nhắm mắt lại, hít một hơi thật sâu và thở ra, trước mặt gã vẫn là khuôn mặt non choẹt với nụ cười tươi rói đầy giả tạo của ông trùm Dazai Osamu.

\- Anh thích dùng gì thì cứ gọi đi, tôi mời.

Dazai mỉm cười đầy lịch sự, những ngón tay đan vào nhau vẻ kiên nhẫn. Dù khuôn mặt quá trẻ nhưng cung cách hành xử, tư thế của gã tóc nâu toát lên đầy khí chất và quyền lực, khác xa với vẻ ngớ ngẩn khi hắn bám dính Oda hôm nọ. Ango khẽ thở dài, bản thân gã làm công việc đòi hỏi tiếp xúc với đủ hạng người, và gã đã nghe đủ cũng như tiếp xúc quá đủ với Dazai để biết rằng không nên dây dưa với hắn làm gì.

\- Tôi không cần đâu. Chúng ta vào thẳng vấn đề đi.

Ango nheo mắt lại, nhìn thẳng vào người đối diện, cảm giác lúc này mình chả khác gì con mèo đứng trước sư tử nhưng thâm niên trong nghề đã luyện cho gã trưng ra một phong thái tự tin vô cùng chuyên nghiệp.

Dazai mỉm cười thở hắt ra, một tay luồn vào mái tóc, một tay gõ nhịp trên bàn một lát rồi mới ngẩng lên nhìn gã thanh niên đeo kính.

\- Vậy thì xin nói thẳng. Tôi biết anh là bạn của Odasaku. Hãy giúp tôi tán tỉnh anh ấy.

Dù đã chuẩn bị tinh thần nhưng Ango vẫn cảm thấy hàm dưới muốn rớt ra. _"Không!"_ Ango muốn gào lên. Gã biết rằng Dazai có ý đồ gì đó với bạn mình nhưng mặt dày gọi gã ra đây nhờ giúp đỡ ư? Chuyện vớ vẩn gì vậy?

\- Tôi từ chối.

\- Sao cơ? Anh cũng thích Odasaku à? - Dazai mở to mắt, nhìn Ango vẻ ngạc nhiên.

\- Không! Tôi với anh ấy chỉ là bạn! - Ango nhăn mặt, đưa tay lên xoa trán mà lầm bầm - Sao tôi có cảm giác rằng nếu quan hệ giữa chúng tôi trên mức bạn bè thì cậu sẽ đem tôi đi thủ tiêu thế nhỉ? Nghĩ lại thì nhà hàng này thuộc sở hữu của cậu mà.

Dazai mỉm cười vẻ đầy bí ẩn.

\- Vậy anh có lí do gì để từ chối đâu? Anh giúp tôi, tôi sẽ giúp anh làm bất cứ điều gì trong khả năng của mình.

Đó là một đề nghị hấp dẫn. Dazai có thế lực rất lớn, và Sakaguchi Ango cũng không tự nhận mình là người tốt. Dù có vẻ ngoài hiền lành, trí thức nhưng sống ở đời, việc gì có thể giải quyết bằng mánh khóe, tiểu xảo thì gã chơi tất. Nhưng việc gì cũng có giới hạn của nó, ví dụ như không bán bạn thân của mình cho ác quỷ chẳng hạn. Oda hơn hắn một tuổi, mặt mũi có hơi lầm lì, đáng sợ một chút nhưng bản chất là người nhân hậu. Nói chung anh ta cái gì cũng tốt, trừ việc hơi quá tự ti về bản thân, thế nên từ nhỏ tuy Ango là người thường được Oda bảo vệ khỏi lũ bắt nạt nhưng chính Ango cũng phải thường xuyên để mắt xung quanh đề phòng có kẻ lợi dụng anh bạn khờ khạo của mình. Kể ra thì có vẻ lo bò trắng răng bởi Oda cũng chẳng ngu ngốc gì, nhưng biết đâu được chứ...

\- Dazai-kun này - Ango đan hai bàn tay vào nhau - Thế giới có hơn 7 tỉ người, cậu không thể chọn người khác được hay sao? Odasaku là người đầu óc hơi cổ hủ, không thích hợp để cậu đùa giỡn tình cảm.

\- Tôi vô cùng nghiêm túc và chân thành muốn "quen" Odasaku.

\- Ồ, cậu muốn quen hay là muốn lên giường với anh ấy?

\- Nếu tôi chỉ muốn ngủ với Odasaku thì tôi chỉ việc cho người bắt cóc anh ấy về chứ đâu cần phải hẹn anh ra đây.

Ango nhăn mặt nhìn nụ cười không suy suyển trên gương mặt người đối diện, lòng quan ngại sâu sắc. Ôi, sao hắn lại bị cuốn vào chuyện ngớ ngẩn này chứ? _Odasaku, anh đã làm gì để quyến rũ thằng khỉ gió này vậy?_

Thầm nguyền rủa cả anh bạn cảnh sát lẫn ông trùm, Ango suy tính tìm đường để thoát khỏi hoàn cảnh tréo ngoe.

\- Nghe này Dazai-kun, tôi đúng là bạn của anh ấy thật, nhưng chúng tôi không thân thiết tới mức có thể hiểu được gu của anh ấy thế nào. Với lại, Odasaku chỉ là một người tầm thường không đáng để cậu lãng phí thì giờ...

\- Odasaku không phải hề tầm thường!

Dazai bỗng đánh rơi nụ cười công nghiệp, mở mắt nhìn Ango trừng trừng như thách thức gã dám phản bác lại điều này. Thấy vậy, gã tóc đen cũng im bặt, không hẳn vì sợ hãi mà đúng hơn là bởi không biết nên phản ứng thế nào. Ồ, ông trùm ác quỷ thiên tài của giới tài chính đang lên tiếng bảo vệ danh dự của Odasaku! Nhưng không, hắn đâu dễ bị lung lạc như thế.

\- Có vẻ dùng lời không thôi là không đủ thuyết phục với Ango nhỉ? - Dazai chống cằm, một tay rút ra từ trong áo chiếc phong bì màu vàng nâu đặt lên bàn, đẩy về phía người đối diện. - Chúng ta thỏa thuận nhé? Tôi sẽ cung cấp cho cậu thông tin về Mimic, đổi lại cậu sẽ giúp tôi chinh phục Odasaku.

Ango lặng người không nói gì, nhìn từ gã tóc nâu sang thứ được đặt trên bàn, rồi hít một hơi thận trọng mở chiếc phong bì ra, để lộ danh sách những cái tên và các con số được mã hóa. Hắn chỉ mất mười giây để lấy lại vẻ bình thản, đẩy lại mảnh giấy vào phong thư và mỉm cười đầy khó hiểu.

\- Được, tôi đồng ý.

hết phân đoạn 3

* * *

Truyện chuyển từ phấn đấu hoàn thành dưới 10k word thành phấn đấu đạt mốc 10k word rồi XD

Dìm hàng Dazai và Ango vui dễ sợ :D


End file.
